


Hug Me

by bubble_bobb



Category: South Club (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft boyfriend Donghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Donghyuk's mind is filled with worries, with so much stuff that he doesn't want to think about, but he has to.But everything changes and his mind is filled with only Taehyun when he's with him.





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally the only one who ships this, but who cares, right? I'm sorry it's so short (to you who is reading this <3), i will write more and longer in the future, hopefully. Anyway hope you enjoy, please leave feedback, i'm sorry for any mistakes ':D  
> ~(°^°)~

“Is it better now?“

  
Donghyuk laid next to the older one on the bed pushing the sheets away. He brushed the longer black hair from the other boy’s eyes as he smiled at him warmly. Taehyun returned the smile, cupping the other boy’s cheek giving him a quick peck on the lips before looking into his chocolate brown eyes again.

  
“Not really sure“

  
The older looked up at the younger again, his eyes screaming ‘Inocence‘ . Donghyuk smirked before leaning down to press their lips together again. He felt Taehyun smile against his lips and so did he. Their lips moved against each other for some time before they pulled away to take a deep breath laughing quickly afterwards.

  
“What about now?“

  
The blonde giggled, pressing another kiss on the top the the older boy’s head, smelling the coconut shampoo that was originally his. He lifted his head up a little bit, the hair still tickling his face a little bit.

  
“Yeah, it is“

  
Taehyun chuckled, letting his thumb caress the other boy’s cheek, Donghyk leaning into his touch, the very gentle one he loved so much. Taehyun nuzzled more into the younger boy’s chest, running his fingers along the boy’s stomach. Donghyuk giggled, even though Taehyun was barely touching him

  
“That tickles!“

  
The blonde said, laughing loudly. Taehyun stopped and smiled to himself, placing the hand on the other’s chest.

  
“Hyung, is everything really alright? You look sad…“

  
The older looked up at the boy’s face, worry could be read in his eyes. ‘He’s always so caring‘ Taehyun smiled, shaking his head slightly.

  
“I’m alright, i’m just a little tired i guess“

  
He looked down again, red spreading across his cheeks. The younger felt relieved after the words left Taehyun's mouth, he leaned down a little bit looking into the boy’s eyes. Donghyuk leaned forward a little bit giving the older a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
“Do you want to rest then? I’ll just go do something so that you can sleep peacefully“

  
‘God, i don’t deserve you‘ Taehyun shook his head quickly, pulling himself closer to Donghyuk.

  
“No, P- Please stay here with me, Hyuk...“

  
Donghyuk smiled, hugging the other tightly, wanting to never, ever let go of him, because this was just perfect, they didn’t need to worry about what others think of them, they could be themselves after so long

  
“Hyung? Do you remember how we met?“

  
The younger laughed softly, looking down at the other, wanting nothing else but happiness for the boy resting in his arms. The older chuckled

  
“Of course i do Hyuk“

  
The two boys laughed, cringing at the memory

  
**  
It was the second week of school and the class was about to start. The students stood up as the teacher came into the classroom and waited for the teacher to tell them to sit down again.

  
“You can come in now“

  
The students looked the way where the teacher was calling for someone, and a pretty tall and adorable boy stepped in, looking down on the floor, glancing at the students and the teacher from time to time. When he got on top of the steps and closer to the teacher he looked up, making almost everyone’s insides melt. He smiled shyly, looking down again.

  
“Class, this is our new student and i hope you will get along well, do you want to introduce yourself young man?“

  
The teacher turned to Taehyun again smiling at him.The boy nodded  and turned to face the class

  
“Uh, h-hey i’m Taehyun, Nam Taehyun, i’m turning 20 next week, i came here from Hanam and i hope we will get along as well“

  
Everyone nodded and smiled at Taehyun, welcoming him while on the other hand Donghyuk’s heart was beating faster than it was supposed to, he placed one of his hands on the spot his heart was and exhaled deeply ‘What the hell?!'

\--

  
Donghyuk’s friends knew that he wasn't straight way longer before he himself did, they would always tell him that there is nothing that can change about the friendship they have when he tried to deny it.

But one day Donghyuk, found out about his sexuality and "came out" to his friends. Of course they weren’t even surprised, and maybe that’s what made him confident about coming out to them. The first people that knew before his coming out were his best friends, Chanwoo and Seungyoon. They were usually the ones that would tease him about having few crushes on some actors and poke fun at him, but loved him no matter what.

\--

  
“…. sit next to Donghyuk, okay?“

  
Donghyuk’s heart stopped when he heard that, he didn’t even have a chance to say anything before the other boy sat next to him. His cheeks flushed with a deep shade of red and he turned to face the window to hide it.

  
The rest of the class went good as any other classes would, Donghyuk glanced at Taehyun few times before the school bell and rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom.

He was ready to leave when the teacher called him and the new student to come to him. He froze, cursing under his breath while turning around.

He almost collapsed when the boy giggled and smiled at him, his eyes disappearing into an adorable eye smile.

  
“Donghyuk, you’re a good kid, could you show Taehyun where the classrooms and his locker is?“

  
The young student nodded and looked at the other boy motioning him to follow him. They walked trough the, now almost empty hall, an awkward silence between them. They reached the lockers and Donghyuk asked Taehyun the number of his locker. The boy bit his lip and closed his eyes while thinking. Donghyuk stared at him for a while before shaking his head lightly and looking away 'what is wrong with me?!'

  
“Um, 95, i think“

  
Donghyuk turned his head to the lockers and searched for the number, he landed his eyes on the locker with the number Taehyun gave him and sighed

  
“Okay, so here’s your locker, if you need anything just tell me“

  
The other boy nodded and opened his locker, or, at least, tried to open it, the key got, just, a little bit, stuck

  
“Um, D-Donghyuk?“

  
Donghyuk turned his head towards the taller boy and rolled his eyes playfully at the boy, as the taller smiled, feeling as embarrassed as he possibly could

  
“Yeah? What’s up?“

  
“Um, do you think you could help me? I kind of can’t open my locker…“

  
The boy tried to open it again, failing just like before. The younger stepped closer to him, grabbing the key from his hand, their hands brushing against each other slightly. Both of them turned their heads the other way, trying to hide the light shade of pink spreading across their cheeks.

  
Donghyuk managed to open the locker and gave the key to Taehyun again, mouthing a silent ‘Finally‘

  
“Here you go“

  
“T-Thanks“

  
They placed their stuff into their lockers, Donghyuk being the first to finish. He leaned against the locker and looked at the slightly taller boy, he was, gorgeous, his skin perfect, and his hair totally amazing, not too long but not too short. ‘You can do it, now or never‘ he shut his eyes closed and opened his mouth to talk

  
“Eh, um, T-Taehyun, d-do you want to go o-out, sometime, like i mean, i don’t want to push you, i-i think that you’re pretty cu- , um, i-i mean c-cool“

  
Donghyuk’s head fell forward his eyes still closed, waiting for an answer, thinking of the worst. But, what made him jump slightly was a hand on his face, pulling his head up. He saw the boy smiling and nodding

  
“Sure, i would love that“

  
In that moment, Donghyuk’s heart dropped, he was so, happy.

Him and Taehyun became really good friends, and then best friends. Few months after, Donghyuk started developing stronger feelings for Taehyun, he confessed to him, few months later and what surprised him the most, were Taehyun’s feelings for him.

  
“I liked you since the day i met you, you were amazing to me, you are incredibly smart and, adorable“

 

“Does that mean, y-you like me?"

  
The taller boy stepped closer to him, cupping his cheek, lifting his head up, leaning closer and closer until their lips met

  
“What do you think, Hyuk?“

  
They smiled softly at each other, the older boy stepping even closer to the other boy, hugging him tightly  
**

  
“Yeah, that was… something“

  
They laughed, looking into each other’s eyes, seeing each other’s love for the other.

  
“Hyukie, i-is the window open? I’m kind of freezing“

  
The younger boy froze, looking the way their window was, his expression got even more worried when he saw that it wasn’t open even a little bit

  
“No, hyung, it’s not open“

  
He placed one of his hands on the boy’s forehead, his eyes widened at the heat he felt

  
“Hyung! You have a fever!“

  
He reached next to him to pull the covers over their bodies, pulling the older boy even closer to him. Taehyun lifted his head, tears starting to pool up in his eyes. Donghyuk panicked, holding the older boy’s face in his hands

  
“Babe, what’s wrong?“

  
Taehyun chuckled, clutching the other’s shirt in his hand, he breathed out sharply and coughed a little bit 

  
“N-Nothing, i just love you too much“

  
The blonde wrapped his arms around the boy again, letting his fingers play with the hair on the back of his neck. He pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead, then on his cheek, then on his nose and lastly to his lips. Taehyun brought his hand to the younger boy's face, pulling him closer, if it was even possible.

  
They pulled away and smiled at each other. Donghyuk rested his head on top of the older boy’s one as Taehyun rested his head in the crook of Donghyuk’s neck, smelling the watermelon body wash

  
“I love you Hyukie“

  
“I love you too Taehyun hyung, so much, but now you should rest“

  
And with those words both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling safe and happy because they could finally be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! if you did, please leave kudos, or comment, maybe? Thank You


End file.
